La nueva vida de Vegeta
by Kaily
Summary: Durante la pelea contra Goku, la primera vez que llega a la tierra, Vegeta pierde algo muy importante, algo que sin lo cual cambiará su vida, comenzando una nueva(Nota: Para la elaboración de este fic cuento con la colaboración de Made, mi hermana ^^)
1. Perdida de memoria

La nueva vida de Vegeta

Por: Made y Kaily "Perdida de memoria" 

Los Saiyajins Vegeta y Nappa llegaron finalmente a la tierra, la batalla comienza; Yamcha, Chaoz, Ten Shin Han y Picoro, han muerto; Goku a su llegada derrota a uno de los Saiyajins, Nappa, el cual fue asesinado por su propio compañero. Después de una descomunal batalla, Goku ya en muy mal estado, como ultima esperanza da a Krilin el poder de la Genkidama, la cual logra lanzar a Vegeta y con ayuda de Gohan logra dar en el blanco, el ataque golpea estruendosamente a Vegeta terminando por lanzarlo a gran altura, minutos después en que los guerreros Z aun con vida gozan de su victoria, el cuerpo del Saiya cae al suelo; Krilin se acerca a verlo, Vegeta en ese momento reacciona y abre los ojos y observa a Krilin:

Vegeta: ¿¿ Y tu quien eres?? 

Krilin muy asustado al verlo despertar se aparta sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras del saiyajin,  el cual se sienta y se sujeta la cabeza con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, después voltea a ver a Krilin:

Vegeta: Anda contesta ¿quién eres?, ¿ quienes son ellos que te acompañan?

Krilin muy confundido observa a Vegeta y baja la guardia:

Krilin: ¿Qué dices?

Vegeta muy difícilmente se pone de pie y se acerca a Krilin el cual retrocede temeroso:

Vegeta: ¿¿Por qué me tienes miedo?, ¿ quien soy yo que tanto miedo te da que yo me acerque?, estoy muy confundido.

Krilin: ¿Acaso estas bromeando?, quieres tendernos una trampa ¿verdad?. Estas fingiendo que perdiste la memoria ¿verdad?.

Vegeta: No es ninguna mentira, no recuerdo quien demonios son ustedes y mucho menos quien soy yo, y me importa muy poco si me crees o no yo me largo de aquí, buscaré alguien que confíe en mi y me ayude.

Vegeta se da media vuelta y lentamente se comienza a alejar, pero antes de que llegue muy lejos Goku le habla:

Goku: Es... espera, no te vayas yo te ayudare

Vegeta se detiene y regresa y va junto a Goku:

Vegeta: ¿Tu sabes quien soy yo?

Goku: Bu... bueno tu nombre es Vegeta, eres un saiyajin, igual que yo, este es el planeta tierra.

Vegeta: ¿Dices que me llamo Vegeta y que soy un saiyajin?

Goku: A... a... así es.

Vegeta: Pues sigo sin recordar nada, ¿que fue lo que me pasó? 

¿por que estoy todo golpeado y sin recordar nada?

Goku: Es que estábamos pe.. peleando

Vegeta: ¿Contra quien peleábamos?

En ese momento en la cabeza de Goku:

Kaiosama: Goku, detente no digas una sola palabra mas y escúchame atentamente.

Goku mentalmente contesta:

Goku: ¿Qué sucede Kaiosama?

Kaiosama: Sucede que eres un tonto Goku, Vegeta a perdido la memoria y tu pensabas regresársela, es mas conveniente para la seguridad de la tierra dejarlo sin recordar nada.

Goku: Pero entonces que debo decirle.

Kaiosama: Mira dile que ustedes estaban peleando contra Nappa un saiyajin malvado que llego a atacarlos y que el apareció de pronto quien sabe de donde para ayudarlos y que le tienen miedo ya que no lo conocen.

Goku: ¿Pero que haremos con Vegeta?

Kaiosama: Lo convenceremos de que es una persona buena, así podremos contar con que no ataque nuevamente. Lo convertiremos en un terrícola como tu.

Vegeta llama insistente mente a Goku:

Vegeta: Oye que demonios te pasa, contéstame tu como te llames.

Goku reacciona y sonríe nerviosamente:

Goku: Perdona, es que estaba hablando con Kaiosama que interrumpió nuestra platica.

Vegeta: ¿Kaiosama dices?, ¿ y ese quien es?

Goku: Kaiosama es uno de los dioses mas importantes del otro mundo, y me hablo por que quería hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Bueno, ahora te termino de contar, resulta que estábamos peleando con un saiyajin que se llamaba Nappa que llego a atacarnos por que es una persona muy malvada, y entonces tu también llegaste para ayudarnos, y como también eres un saiyajin y no conocemos mas que tu nombre por eso es que Krilin te tiene miedo, ¿verdad que si Krilin?

Krilin, muy confundido tartamudea:

Krilin: ¿Qué?, a..a... sssi...si... es... es... es cierto, jajá jajá

Vegeta: Entonces, ustedes no saben de donde es que salí solo saben que me llamo Vegeta, que soy un saiyajin y que los ayudé, esto quiere decir que si los ayude es por que estoy de su lado, entonces me quedaré con ustedes, hasta que logre recordar quien soy y de donde vengo.

Goku: Valla, eres muy inteligente.

Vegeta: ¿Y por fin me dirás como te llamas?

Goku: Oh es cierto, mi nombre es Goku.

Vegeta voltea a ver a Krilin y Gohan:

Vegeta: ¿Y ustedes como se llaman?

Gohan: Yo me llamo Son Gohan señor.

Krilin: Y yo me llamo Krilin.

Goku habla mentalmente a Kaiosama:

Goku: Kaiosama, abra que hablar con todos los demás para que estén advertidos sobre Vegeta.

Kaiosama: En este momento ellos van en camino hacia el lugar donde ustedes están, les hablar de todo lo que sucedió para que no cometan una indiscreción.

Goku: Gracias Kaiosama.

Un buen rato después una nave aparece y aterriza donde Goku y compañía se encuentran, la compuerta de la nave se abre y de ella sale Milk a toda velocidad:

Milk: Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan 

Goku muy asustado al ver a Milk cierra los ojos, y Milk brinca sobre el, y llega hasta Gohan, lo abraza y acaricia vigorosamente.

Gohan: Ho... Hola mama, ja, ja, ja

De la nave también bajan el maestro Roshi, el maestro Karin y Bulma, los cuales se acercan a Goku.

M. Roshi: ¿Qué sucedió Goku?. ¿lograron derrotar al Saiyajin?

Goku: Sssi... Pe... pe.. pero, Yamcha, Chaoz, Ten Shin Han y Picoro han...

Bulma: Ya lo sabemos, lo vimos por la televisión y con ayuda de Urania Baba. 

Vegeta: ¿Y todos ustedes quienes son?

Bulma y los demás que acaban de llegar, voltean a ver a Vegeta y se quedan en silencio por un momento.

Goku: No se asusten, el es un Saiyajin bueno, que apareció para ayudarnos a derrotar al saiyajin malvado, pero durante la pelea perdió la memoria.

Bulma: ¿En serio?. ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?

Al mismo tiempo que Bulma dice esto ella piensa sarcásticamente:

Bulma: ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas que tu eres culpable de la muerte de Yamcha y los demás?

Bulma: Yo me llamo Bulma, ¿y tu?

Vegeta: Dicen que me llamo Vegeta, y como no recuerdo nada tendré que usar ese nombre.

El maestro Roshi y el maestro Karin también se presentan con Vegeta, Milk aun con Gohan ignora totalmente a Vegeta y a todos los demás y de vez en cuando desvía su atención de Gohan para dedicar una mirada furibunda a Goku. Mas tarde en la nave, después de recoger los cuerpos sin vida de los caídos durante la batalla. Krilin habla a todos sobre las esferas del dragón de Namekusein, con las cuales podrán revivir a sus amigos, tras discutir unos momentos sobre la ubicación de Namekusein, el tiempo que tardarían en llegar, y en que llegarían. Deciden que viajarían en la nave del saiyajin malvado ya remodelada por el padre de Bulma. ****

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. ¿Donde vivirá Vegeta?

La nueva vida de Vegeta

Por: Made y Kaily "¿Dónde vivirá Vegeta?" 

Unos días después en uno de los cuartos de un hospital, se escuchan salir una serie de gritos histéricos que piden ayuda y fuera de esta habitación se encuentran sentados en una banca; Bulma, Krilin, Gohan, Milk y Goku en una camilla. 

Bulma: Pero que escandaloso es ese saiyajin es igual de tonto que tu Goku, los dos han armado tremendo escándalo y solo les están cambiando las vendas, se nota que son de la misma raza.

Vegeta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Noooo me duele, que demonios les pasa, que no entienden que me duele, ya déjenme en paz, aaaaaa, maldita sea déjenme en paaaaaaz.

Doctor: Deje de armar tanto escándalo solo le estamos cambiando las vendas y deje ya de insultarnos

Vegeta: Eso dicen, pero me duele mucho, son unos  insectoooos

Mas tarde Goku y los demás se encuentran en su habitación y Bulma entra en ese momento.

Bulma: Dice mi papá que logro conseguir que la policía le diera  la nave del saiyajin y dice que como es muy pequeña tendrá que hacerla mas grande para que puedan viajar barias personas y que la tendrá lista dentro de dos meses, así que tendrán tiempo para recuperarse de sus heridas y viajar a ese planeta para ir en busca de las esferas del dragón.

Goku: Que bien, así yo podré ir a ese planeta, ja, ja, ja.

Bulma: ¿Pero iras tu solo?

Vegeta: Yo también quiero ir.

Bulma: ¿Y tu para que quieres ir?

Vegeta: Solo por que así lo deseo.

Bulma: Osea que se te atravesó el caprichito de ir.

Vegeta: Así es, ¿acaso hay algún problema con eso mujer?

Bulma: Eres un grosero, para que te enteres yo tengo un nombre y es Bulma, así que llámame así.

Vegeta: Pues no se me pega la gana, así que mejor cállate mujer.

Bulma: Eres detestable, hombre.

Vegeta: Ya cállate mujer.

Bulma: Si tu te callas primero hombre.

Vegeta: Arg, ya mejor olvídalo.

Bulma: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Goku: Oye Bulma, ¿quién manejará la nave?

Bulma: ¿Qué dices?, pues lo hará... bueno... a ver déjame pensar... sería imposible que tu lo hicieras...  este hombre grosero desmemoriado no creo que pueda... alguno de los demás tampoco creo que puedan... eso quiere decir que... oh no, esto no puede ser, yo no quiero ir a ese planeta, mucho menos si va el desmemoriado.

Goku: Pero Bulma, si no vas no podremos revivir a Yamcha. 

Bulma: Ayyy no, esta bien.. iré con ustedes, en ese casó tendré que hablar con mi papá para que incluya algunas cosas en la reconstrucción de la nave para poder tener un viaje lo mas cómodo posible para mi.

Gohan: Yo también quiero ir.

Milk: Claro que no, tu no vas, tienes que reponerte en tus estudios además ya son muchas las personas que van, y tendrían que hacer la nave demasiado grande y tardarían mucho mas tiempo en terminarla, así que olvídalo Gohan.

Gohan: Pero mamá.

Milk: Pero nada Gohan y mejor ponte a estudiar.

Bulma: Krilin tu vas a ir con nosotros.

Krilin: ¿Qué? Bulma, ¿para que quieres que valla yo? Ya son muchos no lo crees.

Bulma: quiero que vallas conmigo para que me ayudes con este par de salvajes yo no puedo sola.

Krilin: Pero Bulma.

Bulma: Anda Krilin, no seas cruel, ven con nosotros.

Krilin: Esta bien Bulma, yo también iré.

Gohan: Mamá Krilin va a ir yo también quiero.

Milk: Claro que no Gohan, si ya siendo 3 eran muchos ahora siendo 4 son aun mas, así que un quinto no me parece buena idea y mucho menos si eres tu.

Bulma: Pero Milk, como dice el dicho, no hay quinto malo.

Milk: No hay quinto malo Bulma, a no ser que se trate de mi Gohan.

Vegeta: Ya mujer no molestes a la mujer de Goku... el mocoso no va y punto.

Una semana después Gohan y Krilin se recuperan totalmente y son dados de alta después de esto pasa una semana mas y llega el día en que Vegeta va a ser dado de alta.

Goku: Oye Vegeta hoy vas a ser dado de alta, habrá que conseguir donde te  quedes, no tienes donde vivir.

Vegeta: Mujer, iré a vivir a tu casa.

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿a mi casa?, estas loco.

Vegeta: Ya lo decidí a casa de Goku no me iré a  vivir, su mujer es una neurótica muy molesta, mucho mas molesta que tu, y ni pensar en vivir con el viejo pervertido en esa diminuta isla, seria un infierno

Bulma: Aunque no me agrade la idea, tienes razón, esta bien vendrás a vivir conmigo. Solo espero no arrepentirme por esto.

En ese momento entra el doctor a la habitación y se pone a revisar a Vegeta.

Doctor: Ya han sanado todas sus heridas ya puede irse a su casa.

Vegeta: Que bien ya me puedo ir de este sitio tan horripilante y aburrido.

Mas tarde en  C. Corp  Bulma y Vegeta llegan, al pasar por la puerta, llegan los padres de Bulma y la madre de Bulma sujeta a Vegeta del brazo.

Mama de Bulma: Ooooh, tu debes ser el nuevo novio de Bulma eres muy guapo y se ve que estas a la moda.

Bulma: Lo había olvidado tengo que conseguirte ropa nueva por que esa ropa que traes esta destrozada.

Vegeta: Lo de la ropa me da igual, pero, ¿quien es esta mujer tan extraña?

Bulma: Ellos son mi mamá y papá.

Unos minutos después, Bulma y Vegeta entran a una enorme habitación.

Bulma: Esta será tu habitación, me imagino que estarás cómodo.

Vegeta: Si, así estaré bien, y si necesito algo tu me proporcionarás.

Bulma: Pues claro, que clase de anfitriona piensas que soy.

Vegeta: Espero que una muy buena.

Bulma: Soy la mejor, eso ni lo dudes, y ahora iré a buscarte algo de ropa para que te vistas lo mas decente posible para ir al centro comercial a comprarte todo un guardarropa.

Vegeta: Como quieras, pero a mi me vasta con solo una muda de ropa.

Bulma: Estas loco necesitas mucha mas ropa, ya que vivirás aquí tienes que dar una buena imagen tengo un prestigio que cuidar.

Vegeta: Bah... tonterías.

Bulma: Pues lo siento mucho por ti si no te agrada, ya que si te voy a tener aquí viviendo tienes que cumplir con una que otra norma de urbanidad. Lo tomaré como un pago por mi hospitalidad

Vegeta: Ya me imaginaba yo que me cobrarías con algo por el estilo. Pero como no tengo opción...

Vegeta piensa:

Vegeta: no tengo opción por el momento ya veremos después.

Esa misma tarde después de pasar por todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa masculina del centro comercial mas grande que Bulma pudo encontrar; encontramos a Vegeta parado afuera del centro comercial, frente a la enorme puerta, vestido con unos ajustados pantalones negros de piel, una camisa guinda sin mangas y un chaleco de piel negro, con botas y guantes negros. Bulma esta parada junto a el, y rodeándolos una enorme cantidad de cajas y bolsas.

Vegeta: Mujer, ¿acaso conoces lo que se llama exceso?

Bulma: Pues claro que se lo que son los excesos pero la ropa nunca sobra, además, tu no tienes nada de ropa si a excesos vamos. Pero bueno, ahora debemos regresar a casa ya viene siendo hora de...

En eso el estomago de Vegeta comenzó a rugir como león enjaulado, interrumpiendo a Bulma, ambos se sonrojan ante las miradas de las personas que pasan y Bulma termina la frase.

Bulma: ... de comer.

Y  así Vegeta, se queda a vivir en Capsule Corp.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Vegeta esta aburrido

La nueva vida de Vegeta

Por: Made y Kaily "Vegeta esta aburrido" 

Vegeta y Bulma llegan a Capsule Corp. después de una larga tarde en el centro comercial, Vegeta se va directo a su recamara y se encierra en ella, Bulma ayudada por unos robots lleva los paquetes comprados hasta la recamara del saiyajin, y toca a la puerta, pero no recibe respuesta, por lo que decide entrar, seguida por los robots, los cuales rápidamente guardan la ropa mientras Bulma, logra encontrar a Vegeta recostado en la cama y profundamente dormido.

Bulma: Valla, esta muy cansado y se durmió casi instantáneamente, así se ve tan lindo, lastima que sea tan grosero.

Y en silencio sale de la habitación dejando al Saiya durmiendo, pero el sueño no le dura mucho debido al hambre se despierta, y va a la cocina, al llegar ahí ve a Bulma cocinando, esta aun no se da cuenta de su visitante, y sigue en lo suyo, Vegeta se sienta en la mesa y la observa en silencio, en eso ella se gira y al verlo ahí.

Bulma: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Vegeta, ante tal grito se va de espaldas y se levanta muy molesto.

Vegeta: ¿Qué diablos te sucede mujer?, casi me dejas sordo.

Bulma: ¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti?, ¿por qué entras sin decir nada y te quedas ahí en silencio?.

Vegeta: Bah, no veo que tenga de malo, solo te estaba observando por que... nada olvídalo.

Bulma lo mira confundida como el gira la cabeza y se sonroja levemente.

Bulma: Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ayúdame con algo.

Vegeta: Yo no se cocinar.

Bulma: ¿Y eso que?, no es tan difícil, anda ven.

Vegeta de malos modos se levanta y va junto a Bulma esta le pone un delantal, Vegeta se mira con el trapo ese encima y se lo quita.

Vegeta: Te voy a ayudar, no a hacer el ridículo.

Bulma: Que quisquilloso eres, bueno, toma parte estas cosas.

Bulma extiendo un enorme cuchillo y unas cuantas verduras, Vegeta, las tomas y entonces a enorme velocidad las rebana, terminando en tan solo unos segundos, Bulma se queda con la boca abierta.

Bulma: ¿Y a eso le llamas tu no saber cocinar?

Vegeta: Eh...  bueno, solo lo hice y me salió, no lo tenia muy planeado, además se necesita mas que saber cortar cosas para saber cocinar. Y la verdad esto me aburre termina mejor tu sola.

Bulma: Esta bien, al menos ya ayudaste un poco.

Dos días después Vegeta, vaga por los corredores de Capsule Corp. pensando.

Vegeta: Estoy demasiado aburrido, no se que hacer.

En eso pasa por enfrente del laboratorio de Bulma, la cual lo ve y sale a alcanzarlo.

Bulma: Oye Vegeta, ¿qué te sucede?.

Vegeta: Estoy muy aburrido, aquí no tengo nada que hacer, aunque pensándolo bien, no tengo nada que hacer en ningún lado, no conozco nada afuera del hospital, el centro comercial al que fuimos y esta casa, y en ninguno de esos lugares tengo nada que hacer.

Bulma: Bueno, la verdad no se que podrías hacer, lo único que se de ti es que sabes pelear, pero no considero prudente que entrenes tu solo, así que habrá que buscarte una actividad hasta que Goku salga del hospital y puedas entrenar con el.

Vegeta: Espero que Goku se recupere pronto, que me muero del aburrimiento aquí encerrado.

Bulma: Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a pasear un poco, así yo también salgo.

Vegeta: Como quieras.

Unos minutos después Bulma y Vegeta, iban a toda velocidad en una lujosa aeronave por las calles de la ciudad, Vegeta miraba indiferente a sus alrededores y Bulma conducía muy tranquila, ella de reojo observa a su acompañante.

Bulma: ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?

Vegeta: ¿A la playa?, ¿a que?

Bulma: A caminar un poco, respirar el olor de la brisa del mar.

Vegeta: Como quieras, me da igual.

Bulma: Esta bien, vayamos a la playa.

Minutos mas tarde, ambos caminaban lentamente por una solitaria playa, Vegeta, de reojo observaba a Bulma, la cual admiraba el hermoso paisaje, el pensaba.

Vegeta: Es una mujer muy hermosa, aunque tiene un carácter bastante difícil... ¿pero que estoy pensando?, si yo mismo tengo un carácter difícil... pero aun así ella siempre me vence, y eso me da rabia, me gustaría saber, ¿por que siento siempre estas ganas de mantener lo que siento escondido?, Bulma me gusta mucho, pero... 

Bulma se detiene. Vegeta no se da cuenta y choca con ella, Bulma cae al suelo, Vegeta se arrodilla junto a ella.

Vegeta: ¿Te encuentras bien Bulma?

Vegeta sujeta a Bulma de la mano esta levanta la vista y se queda maravillada ante lo que ve, el rostro de Vegeta se ve diferente, su mirada es distinta, su típica mirada fría, se ha transformado, el la observa con una mirada cálida y preocupada. El al ser observado así se sonroja un poco, y antes de que ninguno se de cuenta el sol ya se escondía en el horizonte y sus labios se unían en un maravilloso beso. Una suave caricia que ambos se dedican, sin antes ni siquiera pensarlo, sin saber muy bien por que lo han hecho, solo sucedió, sus corazones laten rápidamente, sienten que su pecho va a explotar, todo su cuerpo se estremece, permaneciendo con sus labios unidos, no quieren terminar con eso, ninguno de los dos se atreve a hacerlo, el beso continua, ambos cierran los ojos entregándose al suceso. Vegeta estrecha el cuerpo de Bulma contra el suyo y la rodea con sus brazos, el beso comienza a cambiar, este comenzó como un beso tierno, tímido tal vez, pero ahora es apasionado, lleno de emociones, es una sensación maravillosa que ambos sienten y no permitirán escapar.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Silencio maldito

La nueva vida de Vegeta

Por: Made y Kaily "Silencio maldito" 

Vegeta y Bulma continúan besándose, pero Bulma se aparta bruscamente de Vegeta y voltea hacia otro lado, Vegeta la observa muy confundido.

Vegeta: ¿Qué te sucede Bulma?, ¿por qué haces eso?

Bulma permanece en silencio y le da la espalda, Vegeta se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Vegeta: ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿por qué actúas de esta forma?

Bulma dice en apenas un susurro.

Bulma: No puedo... no puedo hacerlo...

Bulma se quita a Vegeta de encima y se pone de pie.

Bulma: Es hora de irnos.

Vegeta: Pero...

Bulma: Pero nada, saiyajin, es hora de irnos, ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí tu solo? 

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios te sucede mujer?

Vegeta le grita a Bulma también poniéndose en pie, ella le grita de vuelta.

Bulma: No te importa lo que me sucede, solo no te acerques mas a mi, déjame en paz.

Vegeta: Estas loca mujer, muy loca.

Así regresan a Capsule Corp., durante todo el viaje ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, ni siquiera se dirigieron una fugaz mirada, cuando llegan a Capsule Corp. ambos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin decir palabra aun. Bulma en su recamara estaba recostada y miraba el techo a la vez que pensaba.

Bulma: ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, ese hombre asesino a Yamcha, mi novio, ¿y yo me enamoro de el?, pero... creo que en verdad yo lo amo... pero es un asesino, no, esto esta mal, mejor debo olvidarme de toda esta locura, el tiene razón en algo, estoy loca.

En la habitación de Vegeta este intenta dormir, sin lograr ningún resultado, su mente es invadida por la sensación se los labios de Bulma en los suyos, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, fue algo maravilloso.

Vegeta: Pero ella tenia que arruinarlo, no entiendo, parecía que a ella también le gusto lo que sucedió pero de pronto... pareció cambiar de opinión, no la entiendo... sin embargo, después de esto no podré verla a la cara nuevamente. Será mejor irme de aquí, ¿pero a donde iré?, tendré que esperar a que Goku se recuperé y me iré a vivir a su casa, así también entreno con el y me olvido de todo esto.

Pasan los días, la situación no cambia en absoluto, ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra, cuando se encuentran en la misma habitación los dos bajan la cabeza y se tratan de ignorar. Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban sentados a la mesa, con una gran cantidad de alimento frente a ellos, Bulma come tranquilamente pero Vegeta, no puede comer, pensando.

Vegeta: Este maldito silencio me esta matando, no puedo soportarlo mas.

Vegeta se pone de pie, va junto a Bulma, la sujeta del brazo y la pone de pie por la fuerza y se la lleva hasta la sala casi a rastras mientras ella le grita todo tipo de insultos, ya en la sala, Vegeta la suelta y ella le grita.

Bulma: ¿Acaso estas loco?, maldito saiyajin, nunca debiste haber venido a este planeta, deberías largarte de una buena vez.

Vegeta muy enojado ahora le grita de vuelta.

Vegeta: Ya deja de decir todo eso maldita sea.

Bulma un poco asustada se queda en silencio, Vegeta se da cuenta y le dice ya en un tono mas bajo.

Vegeta: Ya veo, me tienes miedo, todos ustedes me tienen miedo, había creído que tu no me lo tenias, que tal vez tu...

Vegeta se quedo callado y baja la cabeza, Bulma lo observa confundida, entonces decide preguntar a Vegeta.

Bulma: ¿Qué tal vez yo que?

Vegeta se queda en silencio, Bulma se da cuenta de que es algo muy difícil para el hablar sobre el tema, así que se acerca a el y le dice muy bajo.

Bulma: ¿Qué tal vez yo que?, dime Vegeta, por favor...

Vegeta se va muy molesto y diciendo entre gruñidos.

Vegeta: Olvídalo, no vale la pena decírtelo, tu no me entenderías, eres una mujer estúpida que solo piensa en lo que le sucede a si misma.

Bulma, se queda ahí sin decir palabra, sorprendida por lo que le ha dicho el hombre, y después de reponerse un poco sigue a Vegeta hasta su recamara a donde fue, ya que escucho el portazo que dio. Al llegar frente a la puerta, toca suavemente, el desde adentro le grita.

Vegeta: Lárgate.

Bulma no presta atención a lo que ha dicho Vegeta y entra encontrándolo recostado con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y viendo al techo, el sin voltear a verla, le dice.

Vegeta: Te dije que te largaras, ¿ que no entiendes mujer estúpida?.

Bulma: Deja de decirme así, yo vine por que...

Bulma camina hasta la cama, se sienta a la orilla de esta junto a Vegeta, que no se voltea a verla siquiera.

Bulma: Vine por que, quiero pedirte que me perdones, yo... soy una tonta, no debí dejar que sucediera desde un principio, esta mal... yo no puedo hacerlo.

Vegeta: ¿Eres tan idiota que no entiendes lo que significa que te largues?

Bulma: Ya basta, deja de hablarme así, esta es mi casa y no permitiré que me insultes.

Vegeta: ¿Y que vas a hacer?, ¿golpearme?.

Bulma ante estas palabras del Saiya, se queda muda, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Vegeta la golpeara, y si lo hacia, seria capaz de matarla, así que se levanto de la cama asustada y se aparta algunos pasos, Vegeta, se da cuenta de esta acción, la voltea a ver confundido y se pone de pie.

Vegeta: ¿Qué tienes ahora?, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma tan extraña?

Bulma: Eh... yo... yo mejor me voy.

Vegeta: Maldita sea, ¿siempre tienes que hacer eso?

Vegeta sujeta a Bulma por el brazo y la hace girar para que lo vea, la mira a los ojos y ve el temor que ella esta sintiendo en ese momento, ese miedo que ha visto en la gente que esta a su alrededor desde que perdió la memoria, solo Goku no lo ve de esa forma.

Vegeta: ¿por que?... 

Bulma muy confundida y asustada, no entiende a Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Quién soy yo?... ¿por qué me tienen tanto miedo?... pareciera que piensan que los voy a matar... todos me ven de la forma que me miras ahora mismo, eso ya me tiene harto, no se quien soy, y ustedes tampoco saben nada, al menos eso me han dicho y comienzo a pensar que saben mas de lo que me han dicho.

Entonces Vegeta sin darse cuenta comienza a apretar con fuerza el brazo de Bulma, esta al sentir tan fuerte presión comienza a quejarse de dolor y algunas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, Vegeta, se da cuenta y la suelta, ella retrocede asustada y sin darse cuenta tropieza cayendo al suelo, y observa asustada a Vegeta, este se ve la mano confundido, no se había dado cuenta de que tuviera tanta fuerza y la uso por instinto lastimando a Bulma, luego mira a Bulma, se acerca a ella, pero ella se aleja de el tanto como puede, pero la pared le corta el camino, quedando atrapada entra Vegeta y la pared.

Bulma: No... aléjate... no me lastimes, por favor...

Bulma ve como Vegeta se arrodilla frente a ella y levanta una mano hacia ella y cierra los ojos asustada, Vegeta acaricia su cabeza y baja hasta su rostro, la acaricia suavemente, apenas tocándola, ella al sentir sus caricias abre los ojos y mira confundida al saiya que la mira con ternura.

Vegeta: Discúlpame, no quise lastimarte a propósito, yo nunca te lastimaría a propósito.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, el maldito silencio de sus corazones, del cual no creen poder escapar, un silencio que los separa.  

CONTINUARA...


	5. El impedimento

La nueva vida de Vegeta  
  
Por:  
  
Made y Kaily  
  
"El impedimento"  
  
  
  
Bulma aun llorando, es acariciada por Vegeta, el limpia sus lagrimas.  
  
Vegeta: Deja de llorar...  
  
Bulma: Me... me... me quiero ir... déjame ir...  
  
Vegeta: Te dejare ir solo bajo una condición...  
  
Bulma: ¿Cuál?  
  
Vegeta: Quiero que me digas que no sientes nada por mi...  
  
Bulma: Yo... yo no...  
  
Bulma comienza a llorar abrazándose a Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: ¿Por qué tienes que ponerme en esta situación?, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero...  
  
Vegeta, la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra su cuerpo, recarga su cabeza sobre la de Bulma aspirando el suave y delicioso aroma de su cabello (usa un shampoo con olor a chicle tutifruti :P)  
  
Vegeta: Que es lo que te impide amarme, como yo te... amo  
  
Vegeta por fin lo ha dicho, Bulma entre sus brazos se sorprende grandemente al escucharlo, el diciendo que la ama.  
  
Vegeta: Por favor, deja de hacerme esto, dime que sucede, por que no puedes amarme...  
  
Bulma: Es que... no suéltame... déjame ir...  
  
Vegeta: Ya conoces la condición para dejarte ir, y no lo dijiste, sino todo lo contrario, así que nunca te dejaré ir, nunca.  
  
Bulma piensa.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, no sabes todo lo que eso significa para mi, quisiera que pudiera ser así, pero no... no es posible, tu recuperaras tu memoria algún día y volverás a ser el saiyajin malvado que eras... quiero terminar esto ahora, que aun puedo, después me será imposible  
  
Bulma se resiste al abrazo insistentemente, hasta que consigue apartarse de Vegeta y sale corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar a su habitación, y se encierra en ella, no quiere saber nada de nadie, quiere estar sola. Las horas pasan y anochece, Bulma después de mucho llorar se quedo dormida y despierta, ya se siente mas repuesta, se ve en el espejo y nota que se ve terrible, decide darse un baño, y luego salir a preparar la cena. Mas tarde, después de bañarse, Bulma sale de su habitación como iba con la cabeza agachada no pudo evitar chocar con algo y caer sentada al suelo, Bulma doliéndose de su retaguardia se queja.  
  
Bulma: ¿Ay pero que pasó?, ni que me hubiera chocado con una pared.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Te encuentra bien?  
  
Bulma se queda callada y no contesta, Vegeta le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Bulma se pone de pie sola dejando a Vegeta con la mano extendida y se va, Vegeta decide seguirla. Logra alcanzarla unos metros adelante en el pasillo y la sujeta del brazo, pero al hacer esto Bulma cierra los ojos y hace una mueca de dolor a la vez que lanza un leve quejido, Vegeta ve el brazo de Bulma y nota unas marcas negras en su brazo y la ve preocupado.  
  
Bulma: Ya suéltame, tengo que preparar la cena o es que acaso no quieres comer.  
  
Vegeta: Discúlpame.  
  
Bulma: Solo suéltame y déjame en paz.  
  
Vegeta baja la vista y suelta a Bulma la cual se da media vuelta y se va a la cocina y comienza a preparar la cena, al terminarla, decide ir a llamar a Vegeta, y se dirige a la habitación de este, pero lo encuentra antes de llegar a la recamara de este, ya que se encuentra aun parado con la cabeza agachada, parado justo donde Bulma antes lo había dejado, al verlo ahí se sorprende de que no se haya movido para nada en todo ese rato.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta... ¿que haces ahí parado?... ¿que no te has movido en todo este rato?  
  
Vegeta se queda en silencio antes de susurrar sin moverse un solo milímetro.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Por que?... no logro comprenderte... ¿por que me rechazas?...  
  
Bulma no le contesta nada y baja la mirada, y estruja nerviosa con sus manos el mandil que traía puesto.  
  
Bulma: Yamcha... es por... Yamcha  
  
Vegeta: Lo amas a el, pero entonces por que me dijiste que... que me...  
  
Bulma: No lo se... pero aunque fuera cierto... yo no puedo... traicionarlo, el murió ¿y yo lo abandono por la primer tentación que se me atraviesa?... no me parece justo para el... cuando murió por salvar la tierra y a mi también... además...  
  
Vegeta: ¿Todavía hay mas?  
  
Bulma: Si hay mas no tiene importancia... el que tu y yo... eso no puede ser... nunca podrá ser...  
  
Vegeta: Mañana me iré...  
  
Vegeta se va dejando a Bulma en estado de shock, el se va, Vegeta se va... y ella ahí parada sin hacer nada, ¿tanto ama a Yamcha?... ¿tanto es el temor a que Vegeta se vuelva malo otra vez?... Su cabeza da vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo que ha pasado, pero algo comienza a resonar en su cabeza, unas palabras - Que es lo que te impide amarme, como yo te... amo -, como el saiyajin frío y despiadado, que asesino a todos sus amigos si puede permitirse amar y ella... ella en cambio se lo niega a si misma y no solo eso, si no que también lo lastima a el que ahora le ha confesado su amor. Ahora la villana del cuento es ella, ella es el ser frío y despreciable, que mato un amor, por que ahora Vegeta se irá, ella con sus palabras desvió haberlo herido demasiado... y ahora que lo piensa, ¿a donde se irá?, ¿tendrá todo lo que necesita y le gusta?, ¿lo tratarán bien?... ¿que hará ella de ese momento en adelante?, ¿volver con Yamcha como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿tragarse lo que siente por el saiyajin y resignarse a perderlo?... no, no puede perderlo... ella lo necesita, su vida no será la misma sin el, ya no puede continuar con su antigua vida, debe ahora comenzar una nueva vida... debe ser valiente y comenzar esta nueva oportunidad de vida. Bulma entonces se encamina a la habitación de Vegeta a comenzar su nueva vida, pero ahora sin ningún impedimento.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Nota de Kaily el Ángel diabólico: Bueno debido a que mi onee-chan ha decidido dejar el proyecto (Ya que difícilmente logramos ponernos de acuerdo para escribir, por eso la tardanza de este capitulo), en adelante yo continuaré sola la historia ^^, la cual espero les este gustando, si este es el caso pueden escribir a mi mail kaily_chan@hotmail.com, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, sean de la índole que ustedes gusten, me interesa mucho conocer su opinión, además que eso motiva mucho, plis reviews para el fic ^^ bye bye 


	6. La reconciliacion

La nueva vida de Vegeta  
  
Por:  
  
Made y Kaily  
  
"La reconciliación"  
  
  
  
Bulma toca la puerta suavemente, no recibe ninguna respuesta.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, me gustaría hablar contigo.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Que quieres?, ¿echarme en cara mas razones por las cuales me haces pedazos?  
  
Bulma entra a la habitación, Vegeta se le queda viendo con una mirada de ira en el rostro, mientras se levanta de la cama en donde estaba sentado.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Acaso escuchaste que yo te diera permiso de entrar para que te metas así como así a mi habitación?  
  
Bulma: Esta es mi casa.  
  
Vegeta: Aunque sea tu casa no tienes ningún derecho de...  
  
Bulma lo calla con un beso, Vegeta se queda en estado de shock, Bulma se separa un poco.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Y ahora que sucede?, ¿que no se suponía que no podía ser?, no pretendas jugar conmigo.  
  
Bulma: No es ningún juego, yo... yo no quiero que te vayas...  
  
Bulma comienza a llorar, y con sus manos cubre sus ojos. Vegeta baja la cabeza.  
  
Vegeta: No puedo quedarme mas aquí, tu amas a otro, ¿para que me quieres a mi aquí?  
  
Bulma: Yo no amo a Yamcha... yo te amo a ti, ya te lo había dicho...  
  
Vegeta: ¿Ya no temes traicionar a tu novio ahora que esta muerto?  
  
Bulma: Se que lo estoy traicionando, pero... no podré volver con el si no lo amo.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Y las otras razones que tenias?, de las que no me quisiste hablar...  
  
Bulma: No me importa... no me importa nada... nada...  
  
Bulma llorar con mas fuerza  
  
Vegeta: Deja de hacer eso, no lo hagas.  
  
Bulma permanece llorando. Vegeta la abraza y acaricia su cabeza.  
  
Vegeta: Deja de llorar, no me gusta que lo hagas, deja de hacerlo... por favor...  
  
Bulma levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos mientras Vegeta lentamente acerca su rostro al suyo para terminar besándose nuevamente, Bulma se abraza al cuello del saiya, el cual la abraza por la cintura, el beso termina, pero Vegeta continua besando las mejillas de la chica mientras bebe las lágrimas que las cubren, para después recorrer su cuello con besos, Bulma se siente desmayar ante tales caricias, y piensa.  
  
Bulma: Nada importa... nada importa... solo importa que te amo... te amo Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta se detiene y ve a Bulma a los ojos, la cual lo ve muy feliz, nuevamente se besan apasionadamente, y poco a poco Vegeta guía a Bulma a la cama, cayendo ella de espaldas y el sobre ella, continuando con su beso, Bulma mete sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Vegeta acariciando su torso, Vegeta se pone de rodillas y se quita la camisa, Bulma se sienta para besar y acariciar suavemente el pecho del saiya, al cual acaricia la espalda y brazos de la chica. Vegeta desata el delantal que lleva Bulma y después sube la ajustada blusa hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos con la ropa interior, Bulma se recuesta sobra la cama y Vegeta se recuesta junto a ella, apoyándose en una de sus manos y con la otra tocando los hermosos pechos, y besando sus rojos labios. Poco a poco baja su mano y desabrocha el pantalón de la chica e introduce su mano bajo la pantaleta, Bulma emite leves gemidos entre uno y otro beso. Un rato después, Bulma esta completamente desnuda con su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho y una de sus manos acariciándolo suavemente dibujando figurillas sin sentido, siendo abrazada por su gran amor, no se puede sentir mejor, el besa su cabeza y la abraza contra su pecho con mas fuerza, tratando de acercarla todo lo posible a el, Bulma en tan feliz y reconfortante posición comienza a parpadear por el sueño, hasta quedar completamente dormida, Vegeta, con la chica entre sus brazos, su piel desnuda contra la suya, se siente en las nubes, es una sensación sublime, que no cree nunca haber experimentado antes, aunque, sin tener ningún recuerdo, es difícil saber si es así. Horas mas tarde Bulma despierta aun en brazos de Vegeta, el duerme tranquilamente, y al ver por la ventana observa que ya amaneció, suavemente se quita los brazos de Vegeta que la abrazan, y se sienta en la cama, se estira un poco y se dispone a levantarse, pero los brazos de Vegeta rodeando su cintura y sus labios besando su cuello la detienen.  
  
Vegeta: No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo.  
  
Bulma acaricia las manos de Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: Me encantaría, pero necesitas comer, no cenaste nada, debes desayunar.  
  
Vegeta: Me parece bien, tu tampoco cenaste nada.  
  
Bulma se da media vuelta, se abraza al cuello de Vegeta y besa rápidamente sus labios.  
  
Vegeta: Aunque pensándolo bien, ambos cenamos muy bien.  
  
Y ve a Bulma con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Bulma le sonríe de vuelta, le da otro pequeño beso.  
  
Bulma: Muy bien, si cenamos, pero ahora debemos desayunar.  
  
Vegeta: Muy bien como quieras.  
  
Vegeta besa a Bulma apasionadamente para después besar su cuello.  
  
Bulma: Tranquilo... tranquilo... no me refería a ese tipo de desayuno...  
  
Vegeta la calla con un nuevo beso, después del cual el le sonríe y la suelta, ella se pone de pie, recoge su ropa y se mete a la ducha, vegeta se queda recostado, Bulma unos minutos después sale del baño ya vestida y peinada, y va hasta la cama y ve que Vegeta nuevamente se ha quedado dormido y una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro, toma una jarra de vidrio que hay en el mueble junto a la cama va al baño y la llena con agua, después regresa y la arroja justo al rostro de Vegeta, el cual se despierta espantado.  
  
Vegeta: Cof, cof... quien se atrevió... cof, cof... a hacer esto... cof, cof... al príncipe de los Saiyajins... cof, cof.  
  
Bulma al escucharlo se queda petrificada, y suelta la jarra, la cual cae al suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos, llamando la atención de un muy aturdido Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Que te sucede mujer?... ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Bulma permanece en estado de shock.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	7. Dime quien eras, y te dire quien seras

La nueva vida de Vegeta Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico 

Capitulo 07: Dime quien fuiste, y te diré quien serás

Bulma sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la recamara, siendo seguida por Vegeta. Bulma se detiene de golpe. Vegeta que la seguía muy de cerca también se detiene, pero chocando con ella cayendo Bulma boca abajo y Vegeta encima de ella, Vegeta rápidamente se pone de pie e intenta ayudar a Bulma a levantarse pero ella lo aparta y se pone de pie ella sola, viendo a Vegeta con un profundo miedo en sus ojos, que no paso desapercibido para Vegeta. 

Bulma: Yo... eh...

Vegeta: ¿Ahora que sucede?... esto ya me esta cansando, me das esperanzas para luego mandarme al diablo... deja de jugar conmigo.

Bulma: Yo no estoy jugando a nada... es muy difícil... lo que sucede... es que...

Vegeta: Ya dilo, maldita sea... ya lo se... me tienes miedo...

Bulma asiente con la cabeza.

Vegeta: ¿Y no piensas decirme la razón?

Bulma se queda callada.

Vegeta: Con ese silencio solo me confirmas que me están ocultando algo muy importante.

Bulma: Yo... Vegeta...

Vegeta enfurece y le grita.

Vegeta: YA DIME QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ME OCULTAN.

Bulma da un pequeño salto de susto, y le contesta gritando.

Bulma: SI SIGUES GRITANDO NUNCA TE DIRE NADA.

Vegeta: NO ME IMPORTA, SEGUN PARECE NO IMPORTA NADA DE LO QUE HAGA, TU Y LOS DEMAS NUNCA ME DIRAN NADA, PIENSAN MANTENERME ENGAÑADO HASTA QUE SE LES PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA.

Bulma: NO PODEMOS DECIRTELO... SERIA MUY PELIGROSO.

Vegeta se queda callado, Bulma igualmente se queda callada, después de algunos segundos.

Vegeta: Ya dime lo que sepas.

Bulma: ¿Recuerdas al malvado saiyajin que vino a tratar de destruir la tierra y a Goku? 

Vegeta: No... perdí la memoria... ¿recuerdas?

Bulma: Bueno, el saiyajin del que te hablamos.

Vegeta: Si, ¿que con el?

Bulma: El no venia solo, tenia alguien que según los demás era su líder.

Vegeta: ¿Que?...

Bulma: Con el venia otro saiyajin... según me acabo de enterar hace unos momentos... el era el príncipe de los Saiyajins

Vegeta se queda en silencio.

Bulma: Tu eras el otro saiyajin malvado que nos atacó

Vegeta se queda en estado de shock. 

Bulma: Yo tengo miedo de que tu... recuperes la memoria...

Vegeta: Eh intente matarte.

Bulma prefiere no contestar y baja la mirada.

Vegeta: Pues deberías dejar de preocuparte, yo no tengo ningún recuerdo, y si los recupero, no creo que olvide todo lo que he vivido... yo nunca te haría daño...

Vegeta se acerca a Bulma.

Vegeta: Sea quien sea yo, no olvidaré nunca que te amo 

Bulma: Eso dices ahora que aun no recuerdas nada, cuando recuerdes seguramente seguirás siendo el saiyajin malvado que eras... entonces... no se que sucederá conmigo... 

Vegeta: Es decir que no me darás ninguna oportunidad, muy bien, me largo de este maldito lugar, nunca debí haber venido.

Vegeta va a la recamara, donde rápidamente se viste, Bulma llega y se le queda mirando tristemente. Vegeta se detiene y se le queda mirando.

Vegeta: Lárgate de aquí, no me volverás a convencer de entrar en tu juego, no me mires de esa forma.

Bulma: No tienes a donde ir.

Vegeta: No me interesa, cualquier lugar será mejor a vivir aquí.

Bulma: Llévate una casa-cápsula, yo tengo muchas, para que no duermas a la intemperie.

Vegeta: No lo necesito, ¿acaso no recuerdas que soy un despiadado saiyajin?, puedo valerme por mi mismo, sin ayuda de ningún terrícola.

Bulma: Pero tu no recuerdas nada, no conoces la tierra.

Vegeta: No me importa

Bulma: Pero...

Vegeta: YA DEJAME EN PAZ

Vegeta sale volando por la ventana rompiendo estruendosamente el vidrio, con un aura azul rodeando todo su cuerpo, Bulma se queda muy asustada. Lejos de ahí en alguna parte, Vegeta vuela a una sorprendente velocidad, con los ojos cerrados, cuando después de un rato de volar sin dirección, se detiene mientras sobrevuela una zona montañosa, cubierta de árboles, en ese lugar comienza a anochecer, Vegeta mira confundido a todos lados.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, ¿cómo es que estoy volando?, maldita sea, pero al menos ya no estoy ahí.

Vegeta desciende lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, y comienza a caminar.

Vegeta: En aquella dirección vi una casa, ¿a que tonto se le ocurriría vivir en medio de las montañas tan lejos de la civilización?

Una hora mas tarde Vegeta esta frente a la casa y toca a la puerta, unos minutos después abren la puerta.

Vegeta: OO° ¿Goku?

Goku: ^^ Hola Vegeta, ¿vienes de visita?

Vegeta: Eh, sucede que de pronto sin darme cuenta salí volando a una velocidad que no se de donde saqué y pues viene a dar aquí por pura casualidad.

Goku: =O ¿te perdiste?, anda pasa y cuéntame todo ^^

Vegeta: Preferiría hablar contigo a solas, es algo... emmm.

Goku: Como quieras, deja le aviso a Milk

Goku sale unos momentos después con su eterna sonrisa y ambos Saiyajins, se van caminando.

Goku: Dime, ¿cómo la has pasado en capsule Corp.? 

Vegeta: Fue todo un desastre.

Goku: ¿Pero por que?, Bulma es muy buena.

Vegeta: Pues sucedió, que yo fui tan imbecil que me enamoré de ella, y ella me corresponde, bueno eso me dijo, pero resulta que me tiene miedo, por mi pasado, por lo que yo antes fui.

Goku: Oo ¿Ya sabes quien fuiste?

Vegeta: Hace un momento ella me lo dijo

Goku: ¿Y que sucedió?

Vegeta: Yo le dije que no me importaba nada de eso, que yo la amaba, pero ella, no me quiso dar la oportunidad, ella me tiene miedo, dice que cuando recuperé la memoria me olvidaría de ella, pero ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle lo contrario.

Goku: ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Vegeta: Pues olvidarla, ¿qué puedo hacer contra un pasado que no conozco?, tal vez me lo merezco.

Goku: ¿Pero y el viaje a Namek?

Vegeta: Espero que para cuando llegue eso yo ya lo haya superado, y si no, simplemente la ignoraré.

Goku: Bueno, me imagino que a capsule Corp. ya no quieres volver, entonces quédate a vivir aquí en mi casa, además, así entrenas conmigo, por que eso que me dices de que saliste volando a toda velocidad, me parece que es peligroso que andes con esos tremendos poderes que tienes vagando por la tierra sin un entrenamiento.

Vegeta: Gracias Goku

Mas tarde en casa de Goku.

Milk: De ninguna manera, yo no quiero a ese salvaje viviendo en mi casa.

Goku: Pero Milk.

Milk: Pero nada Goku, te callas y lo mandas a ver donde.

Goku: No tiene un lugar donde vivir, no conoce la tierra, ni las costumbres, además necesita entrenamiento y solo yo puedo dárselo.

Milk: No me importa, y por un lugar donde vivir, que se regrese a capsule Corp.

Goku: El no puedo regresar a capsule Corp.

Milk: A mi no me importa, no lo quiero en mi casa.

Goku: Milk, por favor, no seas cruel.

Milk: Esta bien, puede quedarse, pero dormirá, en la casa de tu abuelo Gohan, no lo quiero merodeando en las noches por aquí.

Goku: Gracias Milk.

Los días pasan, Vegeta y Goku entrenan a diario sin parar, Vegeta aprende rápidamente a controlar su poder, y comienza a aprender nuevas técnicas enseñadas por Goku, como son el Kame Hame Ha, Kaio Ken y muchas otras. Por fin llega el día del viaje a Namekusein, Goku y Vegeta llegan a Capsule © donde se encuentran con una enorme nave redonda en el patio de la enorme casa, y frente a esta encuentran a Krilin observando la nave.

Goku: Hola Krilin.

Krilin: Hola Goku, hola Vegeta. 

Vegeta: ¿Krilin tu sabes cuanto durará el viaje?

Bulma: Durará 2 semanas

Vegeta y Bulma se quedan mirando, y un gran silencio se forma en el lugar, Krilin muy confundido ve a ambos como se miran sin decir una sola palabra.

Goku: Oye Bulma, ¿podremos entrenar en la nave durante el viaje?

Bulma: (Sin dejar de ver a Vegeta) Me imaginé que ustedes me pedirían eso, así que acondicioné la nave para que pudieran entrenar, y dejar la sección de las recamaras, cocina y todo eso, aisladas.

Goku: J Que bien.

Vegeta: ¿A que hora nos iremos?

Bulma: Ya podemos irnos.

Bulma sube a la nave seguida por Goku, Krilin y Vegeta. Después de algunos minutos, la nave despega mientras la mama y el papa de Bulma los despiden.

Continuará . . .  


	8. ¿en realidad me odias?

La nueva vida de Vegeta

Capitulo 08:  ¿en realidad me odias?

Por: Nadia Zeta.

Nota de Kaily: Bueno con este chapter quiero dar la bienvenida a mi nueva colaboradora Nadia Zeta, a quien debemos agradecerle por este chapter. Bienvenida... gracias por tu colaboración ^o^

La nave abriéndose paso en el firmamento con rapidez, tiene una situación bastante tranquila en esos momentos, la única forma en que él silencio era roto, era por algunos gritos de batalla por parte de Goku, Krilin y Vegeta, mientras entrenaban en el cuarto especialmente hecho para su entrenamiento, Bulma estaba leyendo sobre una silla, pero se moría de un eterno aburrimiento, pensado que hubiera sido mucho mejor haber construido un aparato especial para mantenerse dormida durante todo ese tiempo.

Goku, Krilin y Vegeta salieron de la otra habitación, algo hambrientos por el entrenamiento tan extenuante. Bulma los mira con enojo mientras ellos se pregunta que le pasa.  
Goku.- ¿qué pasa Bulma?

Bulma.- mira nada más que chiquero es este, recuerden que esta una Dama con ustedes, quiero que recojan todo eso- señalo todo el tiradero en el suelo, latas de refresco, envolturas de comida chatarra entre otras  
Krilin.- Pero Bulma si esta basura es tuya  
Bulma.- No quiero excusas Krilin, Limpia- grita molesta  
Vegeta mira a un lado molesto sin deseos de verla a los ojos entre tanto Bulma hace los mismo  
Nosotros sabemos lo que paso entre ellos, pero Goku y Krilin no tienen digamos una idea total de lo que pasa, ambos están molestos, Vegeta con justa razón, Bulma no quiere darle la oportunidad de demostrarle que él es diferente, por otro lado nuestra joven terrícola, aparte de estar molesta por el viaje de dos semanas, quiere mantenerse lo más lejos de Vegeta para evitar un nuevo "confrontación" quizás también se debía que él viaje era mortalmente monótono.  
Goku.- Tengo hambre ^^- comenta al poner su mano tras su cabeza al gruñir su estomago  
Krilin.- es verdad ¿qué hay de comer?  
Bulma.- yo que se, busquen en la cocina- dice aún más molesta  
Goku.- ¿Oye le hicimos algo a Bulma?- susurra a su amigo  
Krilin.- no sé, a de estar en esos días en que las mujeres son una neuróticas de primera  
Goku.- ahhh, creo también eso le pasa a Milk (Bueno Milk esta neurótica las 24 horas al día los 365 días del año mi buen Goku =P)

Bulma.- ya lo escuche- dice con Voz tranquila y siniestra y con mirada asesina

Goku.- ehhh, mejor vamos a comer ¿verdad Krilin?

Krilin.- si, si OO- los dos corren a la cocina y Vegeta y Bulma se quedan solos

Bulma voltea a mirar vegeta repetidas veces, algo sonrojada de vergüenza, mientras que Vegeta aún molesto mira a un lado sin observar nada

Bulma.- ¿no vas a comer algo?

Vegeta.- no tengo hambre- responde secamente mientras se dirige al cuarto de entrenamiento, mientras que Bulma mira como se retira sintiéndose miserable.

El viaje continua así por una semana completa Vegeta y Bulma no se dirigen la palabra.

Mientras todos duermen se hace un violento movimiento, la nave esta en un campo magnético y se ha vuelto inestable por algunos minutos, todos despiertan menos Bulma que cae sobre el pobre de Krilin al despertar y al ver que Esta arriba de Krilin lo mira fijamente y luego le da una terrible bofetada.

Bulma.- eres un sucio Krilin jamás lo pensé de ti ¬¬  
Krilin.- yo no hice nada T_T

Goku.- ¿te duele mucho Krilin?  
Krilin.- T_T si  
Vegeta.- debiste aprenderlo del viejo mugroso de tu maestro ¬¬-comenta algo enojado ¿o serian celos de no haber ocupado el lugar de Krilin =P?

Bulma mira el tablero  que le marca una advertencia, la nave se desvió de curso por la tormenta electro magnética 

Bulma.- nos desviamos un poco

Goku.- ah si?

Bulma.- si no hay problema de todas formas llegaremos a Namek en una semana

Vegeta.- oye mujer, si eso es cierto ¿por qué ese tablero te marca peligro?

Bulma.- Nah no es de importancia, eso solo que nos dirigimos a una estrella y nos impactaremos contra ella ^^

Goku.- ah bueno ^^

3 segundos más tarde

los cuatro.- ¡¡¡NOS IMPACTAREMOS CONTRA UNA ESTRELLA!!! OoO ß------- esta es una cara de asombro ^^

Bulma.- tengo que desviar la nave o nos vamos a rostizar antes de nos estrellemos – grita tecleando las nuevas coordenadas

Goku.- date prisa Bulma

Bulma.- hay no  
Vegeta.- ¿qué pasa?

Bulma.- lo que pasa es que aún que cambie las coordenadas es muy tarde para cambiar las trayectoria T_T  
Krilin.- ¿qué vamos a hacer? Vamos a morir y yo todavía no me e casado T_T- ¬¬ por que cosas se fija Krilin en un momento tan critico

Bulma.- la única forma de desviarnos es que alguna fuerza nos impulsara lejos de la estrella pero eso es imposible- Vegeta usa su maravillosa e inteligente mente y dice

Vegeta.- voy a salir de la nave su arrojo una bola de energia hacia la estrella nos dará el suficiente impulso para salir de su trayectoria

Goku.- ¿pero como vas a salir? Allá fuera morirás- dice Goku preocupado

Bulma.- Quizás no sea mala idea, tendremos que pegarte a la nave claro, para que la impulses con tu cuerpo, puedes usar uno de los trajes especiales

Vegeta.- de acuerdo mujer damelo rápido

Vegeta se viste con el traje espacial que le da Bulma y sale de la nave por un compartimiento especial, al lograr salir usa una especie de pegamento muy fuerte que le dio Bulma, con la cual arreglaban las partes de la nave averiadas o desgarradas, Vegeta mira la estrella y coloca sus manos frente de su creando una esfera enorme de energía que arroja hacia la estrella, al impactarse contra la estrella Vegeta siente la presión en sus piernas cuando su cuerpo arroja a la nave lejos de la estrella.

Bulma.- lo logro

Goku.- Bien hecho Vegeta

Vegeta.- oye- dice por medio del intercomunicador

Bulma.- ¿qué pasa?

Vegeta.- ¿cómo me despego?

Bulma.- ehhh '-' oh se me olvido decirte que ese pegamento es tan fuerte que no se despega '-'°

Vegeta.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!

Goku.- no te preocupes Vegeta, te despegaremos de allí cuando lleguemos a Namek  
Vegeta.- ESTAS RECIEN OPERADO DEL CEREBRO GOKU, NO VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ TODA UNA SEMANA!!!!

Bulma.- ^^° lo siento

Vegeta.- Grrrr

Unos minutos más tarde vegeta ya estaba fuera de la nave tuvo que quitarse las botas para poder salir de ese predicamento bueno después de todo estaba ya adentro ^^°

Más tarde vemos a vegeta nuevamente entrenando solo, mientras que Bulma entra al salón

Vegeta.- ¿qué quieres?

Bulma.- quería darte las gracias por habernos salvado 

Vegeta.- ........

Bulma.- se que aún estas molesto conmigo

Vegeta.- .........

Bulma.- pero solo quería....

Vegeta.- déjame en paz

Bulma.- ¿qué?

Vegeta.- ¡¡¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!! No vengas aquí a suplicarme, no volveré a caer en tu trampa Bulma, sabes cuan difícil es para mi verte y no tocarte, de estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos para mi!!

Bulma queda muda

Vegeta.- por eso no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme- dice mirándola con mirada asesina

Bulma.- ¿me odias no es así?- dice con lagrimas en los ojos

Vegeta.- ¿quieres saberlo?

Bulma.- si

Vegeta.- en realidad no.... –dijo con dificultad- no podría odiarte nunca, quizás solo necesite estar alejado de ti y tu de mi

Bulma.- pero yo....

Vegeta continua con su entrenamiento dándole fin a la platica con Bulma, mientras que ella es un mar de lagrimas.  
 

Continuará . . .


	9. ¿Qué le sucede a Bulma?

La nueva vida de Vegeta

Capitulo 09: ¿Qué le sucede a Bulma?

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico ~ Nadia Zeta ~ Ai-chan

Dos días mas de viaje has transcurrido. Pero no ha resultado ser días tranquilos puesto a que el animo de Bulma no ah sido el mejor y son sus compañeros de viaje quienes ha sufrido las consecuencias, recibiendo un sin fin de gritos y malos tratos, e incluso en ocasiones estos van acompañados de objetos como cepillos, cacerolas o cuchillos. Por lo que los tres tripulantes masculinos se ha reunido después de su entrenamiento para discutir sobre la precaria situación e la que se encuentran.

Krilin: Bulma está completamente desquiciada, yo ya no soporto sus gritos

Goku: T_T ni sus golpes

Vegeta: Esa mujer lo que necesita es que le digan sus verdades

Krilin: ¿Y quien será el suicida que lo hará?... te anticipo que yo no... ¿Goku?

Goku: T_T mejor mándenme a pelear otra vez con Vegeta

Vegeta: ¬¬ cobardes... solo es una simple mujer

Krilin: No es una simple mujer... es Bulma

Vegeta: Se que es muy testaruda y gritona, pero no es para tato

Krilin: Muy bien señor valiente, tu hablarás con ella

Vegeta: NO

Krilin: ¿No que muy valiente?

Vegeta: No es por que le tenga miedo.... es por.... por... no es de tu incumbencia

Krilin: ¬¬ Cobarde

Vegeta: Repítelo, y te rompo la cara (

Krilin: Atrévete, y te acuso con Bulma

Vegeta: Grrrrr... ahora verás pelón

Antes de que Vegeta se lance contra Krilin Goku interviene.

Goku: Ya tranquilos... para que no sigan peleando... T_T iré yo

Krilin: Muy bien, aquí te esperamos. Mucha suerte Goku

Goku: Y_Y Solo espero salir vivo de esta

Goku va hasta la habitación de Bulma y se queda parado frete la puerta. Levanta la mano para tocar, da un suspiro y toca suavemente.

Bulma: ¿QUÉ QUIEREN?

Goku: OO° Gulp... este… Bulma… soy yo Goku…. Yo quería hablar contigo

Bulma: PUES QUE MALA SUERTE POR QUE YO NO

Goku: Anda Bulma, solo será un momentito

De pronto se abre la puerta dejando ver a Bulma que mira muy seria y fríamente a Goku.

Bulma: Entra rápido, no tengo tu tiempo Goku

Goku: OO° Está bien

Goku rápidamente entra en la habitación. Bulma cierra la puerta se gira hacia Goku se cruza de brazos y con la misma frialdad antes usada le habla.

Bulma: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Goku: Yo... yo... y los otros... este... emmm...

Bulma: Ya dilo

Goku: . Pesamos que estas muy histérica últimamente

Bulma: ...

Goku: .o ¿No me vas a pegar?

Bulma: No estoy de animo para eso... de hecho.... tengo sueño... así que si es todo lo que me ibas a decir ya vete

Goku: Pues es que yo venía a pedirte que si por favor podrías dejar de maltratarnos

Bulma: ¬¬ fuera

Goku: Aun no termino... ¿por qué estás así?

Bulma: Por que quiero

Goku: ¿Es por Vegeta? ¿Por lo que paso entre ustedes?

Bulma: ¿Tu sabes lo que paso entre... yo... y... el? Oh rayos... mas te vale que no se lo digas a Krilin

Goku: Por eso no te preocupes, ¿por qué no mejor me dices que te sucede?

Bulma: ¬¬ Que te digo que no me sucede nada

Goku: ¿Y lo de Vegeta?

Bulma: De eso prefiero no hablar

Goku: ¿Estás así por él? Pero Bulma, Krilin y yo no tenemos la culpa

Bulma: Ya lo se, y no lo hago por Vegeta, simplemente no me siento bien estos días y con ustedes molestándome con sus boberías, me ponen de mal humor

Goku: ¿Te sientes mal?

Bulma: Si

Goku: ¿Qué tienes?

Bulma: Mareos y nauseas

Goku: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Bulma: Si es posible no me dirijan la palabra

Goku: ¿Hasta cuando?

Bulma: Hasta que me sienta mejor

Goku: Bueno... entonces ya me voy nos vemos Bulma

Goku sale de la habitación de Bulma y va hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde tan pronto entra se gana la atenta e interrogante mirada de sus amigos, que tan pronto como llega hasta ellos lo interrogan.

Krilin: ¿Y bien? ¿cómo te fue?

Goku: Pues se puede decir que bien

Vegeta: Explícate

Goku: Pues que Bulma está así por que no se ah sentido bien

Krilin: ¿Qué no se siente bien?

Vegeta: ¿Qué tiene?

Goku: Dice que ah sentido muchas nauseas y mareos

Vegeta: ¿Nauseas y mareos?

Krilin: Por su actitud y esos síntomas hasta parece que esta embarazada

Vegeta: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿embarazada?

Krilin: Pues si pero lo dudo, Yamcha está muerto... y aunque estuviera vivo, dudo mucho que Bulma y él alguna vez llegaran tan lejos con su relación

Vegeta sin decir palabra se pone de pie y sale de la habitación.

Krilin: ¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?

Goku: No se

Vegeta llega hasta la puerta de Bulma la observa durante unos segundos para después entrar en la habitación encontrándose con Bulma dormida. Él cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado y cautelosamente camina hasta la cama de Bulma donde se sienta junto a ella y la observa e silencio, cuando de pronto para su sorpresa ella abre los ojos y le mira sumamente molesta.

Bulma: ¿Qué quieres?

Antes de que Vegeta pueda pronunciar palabra Bulma se sienta en la cama.

Bulma: Vete ¿no dijiste que necesitábamos estar alejados?

Vegeta: ¿Estas embarazada?

Bulma: Que tontería mas grandes

Vegeta: Esos mareos y nauseas que le dijiste a Goku que tenías son síntomas de embarazado y tu sabes que puede ser posible por lo que tu yo... bueno tu sabes

Bulma: Tonterías, ya vete y déjame dormir

Vegeta: ¿Te sientes bien?

Bulma: o, precisamente por eso quiero dormir, para ver si así se me pasa el malestar

Vegeta: Me quedaré para cuidarte

Bulma: ¿Eres doctor acaso?

Vegeta: No

Bulma: Entonces lárgate y déjame tranquila

Vegeta sujeta a Bulma por los hombros haciéndola recostarse.

Vegeta: Tu descansa y despreocúpate de mi

Bulma: ¬¬

Vegeta: Y déjame advertirte que si esos malestares son por que estás embarazada, tu y yo hablaremos seriamente

Bulma: No, tu yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ni aunque estuviera embarazada

Vegeta: Si estás embarazada hablaremos, por que te recuerdo que yo soy el padre de ese niño

Bulma: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Vegeta: ¿Insinúas que te metiste con otro?... si eso fuera verdad yo te mataría

Bulma: Tus instintos asesinos no te abandonan a pesar de que perdiste la memoria, eres un asesino

Vegeta: No necesitas recordármelo tanto

Vegeta se pone de pie y sale de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra y se va hasta su propia habitación encontrándose en el camino con Goku y Krilin a los cuales ignora.

Krilin: Ahora este también anda extraño -_- este viaje va a ser de lo mas tedioso

Goku: Voy a ver que le sucede.

Krilin: -_- suerte

Goku: Gracias ^_^

Goku va hasta la habitación de Vegeta y toca a la puerta.

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ?

Goku: OO° Soy yo Goku

Vegeta: ENTRA

Goku entra a la habitación y Vegeta se le queda viendo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?

Goku: Peleaste con Bulma ¿verdad?

Vegeta: Hubiera sido mejor que ella no viniera

Goku: Comienzo a pensar lo mismo yo

Vegeta: Y si está embarazada menos aun debió venir

Goku: ¿Y como podemos saber si lo está o no?

Vegeta: No se

Goku: Valla que problema

Vegeta: Por lo pronto hay que cuidarla mucho, para prevenir cualquier accidente

Goku: Está bien

El resto del viaje Bulma casi no salió de su habitación y procuraba evitar lo mas posible a sus compañeros de viaje. Y al fin han llegado a Namekusei, los 4 tripulantes están en sus respectivos asientos preparándose para el aterrizaje en el planeta destino. Namekusei.

CONTINUARA. . . 


End file.
